I Don't Wanna Leave
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: What if the roles in New Moon were switched, and Bella was the one who left because her mom told her to. I have currently picked this story back up and it might be finished by tonight. This will be my longest chapter left.
1. The News

**Hey People!! OK so I kind of forgot this in my last fic. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, and this makes me extremely depressed. Oh well. **

**Anyway, if you are a Edward lover then you probably were upset about NEW MOON. I am a MAJOR TEAM EDWARD and I was devastated. So, here is what I think what would have happened if Bella had been the one to leave. But it was not HER choice. OK OK I'm officially DONE TALKING AND ABUSING MY CAPS LOCK KEY. JK!!! LOL!!!**

…………**..**

_BPOV_

_I can't believe what I'm hearing._ I thought. "But mom, I couldn't just leave. I mean, what about Edward. Dad! Talk to her!" I gave the phone to Charlie.

"Now Renée, is it really that urgent. I me-………I realize that your home is permanent now………I know you miss her bu-……….yes…….yes……..ok…..yeah I'll tell her…..ok….Bye." Charlie looked at me. He knew that he didn't have to say that he lost it was obvious. I felt like I was going to cry.

"It just isn't fair." I said, running to my room. For once I was glad that Edward was off hunting. It would kill him to hear this. Sitting on my bed, I couldn't help wondering

how I was going to keep this a secret. This was one of those times that I was beyond grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind. Since I would officially be leaving Forks, I wouldn't be going to Forks High School anymore. I fell asleep thinking about how Edward would react to me not being at school tomorrow. We were taking separate cars so he wouldn't know until he got there. I sighed as I slipped into an unconscious state of sleep.

**................**

**Ok. I know that this chapter was short but I promise that the next one will be longer. Ok when I started writing this I was going to have Bella keep the fact that she is going a secret, but now I've been thinking about that. I mean Alice would know that she would be leaving them. So, here is my question. **

**Should Edward find out and confront Bella or should it be kept a secret? **

**REVIEWS, I MUST HAVE REVIEWS. **


	2. PLEASE READ AN

**PLEASE READ: **

**Okay guys so I've gotten two reviews answering my question in Chapter 1 "The News" and they said opposite things. So, here's what I've decided to do. I've come up with what I think is a great compromise. I am going let bella keep her secret for 1 or 2 chapters, but as soon as Edward meets up with Alice or Alice calls Edward then the secret shall be revealed. i'll try and get the next chapter up today, but i'm not making any promises. **

**Oh, and make sure that you go see Twilight (comes out this Friday) at the movies. I will try to go sometime this weekend. (maybe) **

**Remember to keep up on those reviews. **


	3. I Hate Secrets

**OMG! I am EXHAUSTED. This was my week, and why the story has been delayed, first I had a dentist appointment, second school, third homework (lots of homework), and fourth project filming (that lasted 5 ½ HOURS). But because I love you guys, I am posting this chapter. ENJOY!!! BTW, my goal is at least 1000 words. Wish me luck. I will give you the total at the end of the chapter.**

**BPOV**

I slowly felt myself slip back into a conscious state. I gasped as I rolled into a hard chiseled chest. Edward breathed in her scent. "Hello" he said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he hadn't found out yet. I turned away from him and got out of bed. "Hi" I smiled a forced smile. He seemed to catch this. With his amazing speed, he came to my side. "What's wrong? You can tell me." He reached up to brush my cheek. "It's nothing." He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" He whisperedin a soothing voice. I shrugged away from his touch. I didn't want to think about never feeling his skin against mine. I wanted to forget that last night's conversation ever happened. I went to my door. "Really I'm fine." He took a step towards me. "I'll just be a minute." I gave him my best smile. That seemed to make him feel better, for the moment. I turned and left. That got me to thinking, if Edward was here then that means that he would be taking me to school. Then I looked up at the calender on the wall of the bathroom. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that it was a Saturday. It was nice that I could spend the next couple days with no one but Edward. Yet at the same time, I had no idea how I would be able to keep my secret. While at the same time keeping my conscience in tacked. I took my time with my shower, getting dress, and fixing my hair. **(A/N: i wonder if fixing her hair is to girlie for Bella.)**I slowly walked down the hall, but towards the end I sped up. I had suddenly realized that Alice could have called him and told him. I opened the door and hurried into my room. **(A/N: you guys would have been mad if i had stopped here. LOL) **

Edward was sitting in the same position as when I had left. He was smiling. I was so dazzled by him that I couldn't tell if him smiling was a good or bad sign. He sighed. "You look amazing." He was still smiling that perfect, crooked smile of his. I was left momentarily speechless. "So, what should we do today?" I tried to get my brain to get back into gear, but all I accomplished was shrugging my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He said, looking worriedly at me. I finally found my voice. "Why do you always dazzle me so much?!" He smiled, relieved. "Oh, I don't know. So, are you going to answer my question?" I looked away. "Well, I don't care. We could just stay here or go to the meadow." I glanced back at him. He grinned at me crookedly. "I'd like that." My stomach growled, and Edward laughed. "Time for the human to eat."

...........

We went into the kitchen. Breakfast went by in a blur, and all I could think about was how I will never see his face again. It made me want to cry, but I knew that if I did then he would ask me what is wrong. I dreaded that question. I loved him to much to break his heart like that, and yet in the back of my mind I knew that sooner or later his heart would have to be broken. There was no avoiding it. I let out a sad sort of sigh, and I looked at Edward. Big mistake!

He looked deep into my eyes. With his golden, hazel eyes glowing like they were, it made it seem like he could peep straight into my soul if he wanted to. I suddenly realized that he was trying to read my mind by looking through my eyes. **(A/N: is that even possible. hmmmm?) **Before I could react he was at my side, and started to brush tears from my cheek. WAIT! TEARS? I tried to think back to when I had started crying, but I couldn't remember. I was startled when he started to speak. "Do you wish to talk about it?" I tried to turn away from him, but he held me in place. His grip was firm, but at the same time gentle. I thought he was about to speak again, and to my surprise he pulled me close to his cold, muscular form. He just stood holding me, comforting me, and rocking me softly in his arms. He didn't even stop when the tears had quit falling. At that moment I knew that he truly, deeply loved me. Thinking of how much he loved me brought back the thought of leaving and never seeing him again. For a moment I wished that he could read my mind. That way I wouldn't have to explain to him myself.

He stopped rocking me, and without releasing me spoke. "Let's go to the meadow." I nodded against his hard, cold chest. He lifted me bridle style, and carried me to the car. Before I realized what had happened, I looked around and saw that we were going down the road. Growing closer and closer towards our special place. I stared out the window. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't risk looking at him. Somehow I knew that if I looked into his eyes now, then I would break down. Before long, we reached the edge of the forest. I went to open the door, but found that Edward was already there doing it for me. I stepped out of the shiny, silver Volvo and tried to avoid his eyes. I could still feel his worried and caring eyes on me, watching my every move. He was looking for signs and clues to what was bothering me. He carried me to the meadow, all the while holding protectively close. As if he could take the pain away by holding me as close as he could, without hurting me that is.

..........

It had been hours and we just lay on the ground unmoving, not speaking. I knew that Edward was giving me time to think. He didn't want to push me into telling him what was going on. I sighed quietly, not wanting to bring anymore unneeded attention to myself. Of course he had heard it using his vampire hearing. He reached across me, pulling my body close to him. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but nothing could take this unending pain away. I couldn't live without him, both in the physical sense and the mental. I mean I love him, and the best part is that he loves me back. We are completely and utterly perfect for one another. I believe the term is soul mates. I pulled myself closer to him, and he started to hum my lullaby. I slowly drifted off into what I hoped would be a dreamless, painless dream.

...........

**OMG!!! This chapter is over 1250 words. So, hopefully this will satisfy you people until I can get another chapter up. Until then, PEACE OUT FANFICTION LUVERS!! LOL Also, I have another question for you guys. Who should I have tell Edward that Bella is leaving? Bella or Alice? Reviews I must have Reviews.  
**

**COUGHreviewsCOUGH **


	4. The Secret Comes Out

**Hey Guys, Thanksgiving is over for this year, and finals are just a few days away. Anyway, I would have had this up BEFORE Thanksgiving, but I had a VERY EXTREME case of WRITERS BLOCK. But obviously since I am writing this, then it is gone. I usually write these out in a notebook or something, but I am just going to go ahead and write this as I go. CROSS YOUR FINGERS. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR STEPHENIE MEYER RELATED, UNFORNTUNATLY. ************ frowny face. **

**BPOV**

I woke suddenly and wasn't surprised to see to strong, muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I was content to go back to sleep when my phone vibrated. Edward let go of me and I sat up to check it. It was a text from Alice. **(btw, I can't remember if Bella text on her phone in the book)** I took in a startled breath. She knows my secret. I looked at the screen. It said _he deserves 2 no._ She sent me a text because she didn't want Edward to hear it. She was giving me a chance to tell him. I took a deep breath, and looked up at a confused Edward. She was giving me a chance and I was going to take it. **(a/n: dun dun duuunnnn. The plot thickens. LOL!)**

I looked into his eyes. "What is it?" Edward asked. "I have to tell you something." I whispered. He got a worried look in his eyes. I started to turn, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me. I kept my turned away. "Tell me." He pleaded. "I have to leave." I sighed. "Oh, you want me to take you back to your house so soon?" He asked, confused. I turned to look at him. "No my mom wants me to go to her." I said sadly. "Well, don't worry I'll be right here when you get back." He said, obviously not getting it. "I'll miss you." That's it. I couldn't take it any more. I did the one thing that I was trying not to do. I broke down, crying. This really made him confused. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked pleadingly. "Oh, Edward. She said that I couldn't come back. Don't you see? This is permanent." I felt him stiffen beside me. He pulled me closer to him, holding me tightly. I looked up at him. If he could've cried, he would have.

**Wow! That was SHORT! Sorry! Anyway, now that the secret is out.... how Edward react? **

**coughREVIEWcough**

**Review, and make you views known. ************ happy face. **


	5. The Pain of Loosing You

**I almost debated making this a song fic, but I didn't want to switch it up. So, here is the next chapter. The main focus is going to be Edward's reaction, but I'm going to make it Edward's point of view. You'll find out later. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STEPHINE MEYER RELATED. Which is why I am so so so very depressed. (LOL! JK!)**

**EPOV**

"_Oh, Edward. She said that I couldn't come back. Don't you see? This is permanent."_

That was all I could hear repeating over and over in my mind. "Edward?" Bella startled me. It seemed like hours since either of us had spoken for hours. She had tried to push away from me to get a better look in my face, but my arms stopped her from moving away from me. I suddenly had a growing fear that if I let go of her then she would slip away from me, but deep down I knew that I would have to sooner or later. "When do you have to leave?" I fought to hide my emotions. It would only make her feel worse if she knew how deeply it would hurt me to let her go. "I don't really know." I looked down to see her face, and was saddened to see that her cheeks were wet with tears. "Don't cry love." I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. "I hate seeing you so unhappy." She looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry." Her voice sounded weak and uneven. I could see the pain in her eyes. However, I was sure that it was reflected even more in my eyes. "I could always kidnap you." I laughed trying to make the mood lighter. I just wanted to see her smile again. She stared off into space. I don't even think she had heard me. She was lost in her maze of sadness, and fallen into a pit of despair. "Bella?" I was starting to get worried. She hadn't said anything for a while. Her response to everything I had said had been silence. "Please, Bella. Say something. Anything. I would go to the very depths of Hades for even a glimpse of your beautiful smile. Your happiness is everything to me." I paused and gave it a chance to sink in. She slowly turned toward me. "Edward, I love you. My heart was yours the first time you first spoke to me. When I leave, my heart will not follow nor will my soul. For you see, my very being belongs to you now and always will. You've told me on more then one occasion that I'm your life now. Did you really think that I didn't feel the same about you? When I get on that plane, I…will…DIE! Maybe not physically, but mentally I'll be gone. There will be nothing but an empty shell left." She raised her hand and lightly touched my cheek. My arms suddenly pulled her into a tight embarrassed. She had said that with such feeling that if I could've cried than I would've. The light had faded from the horizon. This was ironic because the light had also faded from her eyes. I knew that it was time to go. "It's time to take you home." She nodded silently to show that she had heard me, though her eyes were blank and without feeling. I gently lifted her into my arms, and ran back to the car. I reluctantly let go of her to put her in the passengers seat. I drove back towards her house. She stared out the window. The whole ride I never once took my eyes off of her because I didn't know how much time I would have left with my perfect beauty.

**(Announcer guy) So there it is folks. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, where Bella will have a nervous breakdown and Edward will comfort her. I mean we are talking major cry fest people. So, keep those tissues handy. You're going to need them! LOL! Peace Out!**

**BTW it seems shorter than it actually is because I did it all in one paragraph. Oh well!**


	6. Reality Kicks In

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Though I wish that Edward was mine, but he is not. WHY, EDWARD, WHY? **

**(Announcer guy: Here is the exciting continuation of I Don't  
Wanna Leave written by, the insanely Edward obsessed author, TwilightBabe13.)**

**TwilightBabe13: Hey I'm not insanely obsessed. What am I paying you for?**

**(Announcer guy: Actually you AREN'T paying me.)**

**TwilightBabe13: Oh, well I still say that I'm not insanely obsessed. **

**Edward Cullen: I don't know. He has a point. I mean did you see your disclaimer.**

**TwilightBabe13: Yes. Now, introduce the chapter Edward.**

**Edward Cullen: Whatever. This chapter is also in my point of view. **

**Bella Swan: What happened to my point of view? This isn't what we discussed. **

**TwilightBabe13: Oh, sorry Bella! You see, you weren't part of that conversation. **

**Bella Swan: WHAT!?!!!?! I want back in the loop. **

**Edward Cullen: I didn't even want a part in this. **

**(Bella stomps angrily away)**

**TwilightBabe13: (sighs romantically) **

**Edward Cullen: (complains to self)**

………………

**EPOV**

Bella was in the kitchen cooking Charlie's dinner. I had quietly excused myself saying that I had schoolwork. The idea of me having homework was usually laughable, but not tonight. I drove my Volvo home as fast as I could, and ran back to Bella's house. I set in the branches of a tree beside the house, to listen to their conversation. I didn't feel like listening to Charlie's mind today. So, I just listen to what was being said aloud.

"Did you tell him?" Charlie sounded wary. It was obvious that he didn't want to push her to the point of tears. "That's good." It bothered me that she hadn't spoken since the meadow, and that had been hours ago. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get to sleep. You should to. Goodnight." He was met with silence. He sighed as he trampled up to his room. I listened as his footsteps stopped in his room. Bella's footsteps could be heard moments later. I peered into her room just as she opened the door and walked in. She walked in, grabbed some pieces of clothing, picked up a bag, and left. The door closed behind her. I heard Charlie snore. That was my cue to enter into her room. I did so, sat down on her bed, and waited patiently for her return.

……………….

30 minutes later

…………………

I looked up as my angel came in and set down the bag that she had taken with her. She was almost to the edge of the bed when she looked up and met my eyes. She didn't look a bit surprised to see him, but stopped walking suddenly nonetheless. I continued to stare, unblinking, into her chocolate brown eyes. She walked to the edge of the bed and looked down towards me. I reached up and gently pulled her down onto the bed, and into my arms. I pulled her into a tight embrace. She pressed her body against mine. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing grew ragged. Her shoulders were hunched as she began to sob. She had pressed her face against my chest. I rocked her in my arms, and she eventually cried herself into a restless sleep.

……………..

**5 days later……….A/N: btw she is not waking up 5 days later, but if you remember in New Moon there were pages where nothing important happened so Meyer just put in like four pages of four months passing. I am writing this for all of those people who might freak out because they thought that Bella was like in a coma for 5 days. **

……………..

**BPOV**

Edward rocked me until I fell into a restless sleep. I woke from restless my slumber, and opened my eyes. I started to get up when I realized that stone-like arms were forbidding me to rise from my bed. I suddenly remembered why he would be doing this. I had to pack today and I would leave late tonight. This would be the last time waking up to having my angel right there. "Edward, it has to happen sometime." I whispered.

……………

**Twi-Babe: oooooooo CLIFF HANGER.**

**Edward: What kind of cliff hanger was that?**

**Bella: I don't think that was a cliff hanger. **

**Twi-Babe: oh, shut-it. **

**(Announcer: Tune in next time to find out what Edward's response is.)**

**Twi-Babe: coughREVIEWScough**

**Edward: You know what Whiteskin and Darklips would call you?**

**Bella: A review gruber. **

**Twi-Babe: and proud of it. **

**(Bella, Edward, and Twi-Babe wave goodbye.)**

**A/N: This is so small story wise that I am almost embarassed to post it. Oh well, stupid writers block. Review if you've got any ideas.**


	7. Never Enough Time

**Disclaimer: Okay I can do this…………I, TwilightBabe13, do………not……….own …………………Twilight. **

**Twi-Babe: I think I just died a little………I'm gonna need a moment. *sniff*sniff***

**Edward: Oh come on. (sighs to self)**

**Bella: I choose to ignore her when she gets like this.**

**(Whiteskin and Darklips enters)**

**Twi-Babe: Hey what are you doing here?**

**Whiteskin and Darklips: Excuse me, but why was I mentioned in your last chapter?**

**Twi-Babe: TECHNICALLY, EDWARD mentioned you. **

**Whiteskin and Darklips: How does he even know my name?**

**Edward and Bella: Somebody's in trouble.**

**Twi-Babe: Well, you MIGHT have ACIDENTALLY come up in a FEW of our conversations. **

**Whiteskin and Darklips: HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING MY INFORMATION OUT TO STRANGERS?! (total spasm moment).**

**Edward and Bella: Oooooooooooo!**

**Twi-Babe: (laughs nervously)**

**Whiteskin and Darklips: You know how I feel about strangers, who turn out to be hobos, knowing who I am.**

**Bella: HEY EDWARD is NOT a hobo. He's a pretty, sparkly vampire.**

**Edward: I think hobo sounds manlier. **

**Whiteskin and Darklips: Gracious, Twilight Babe, do I have to kill you?**

**Twi-Babe: I thought we were friends. **

**Whiteskin and Darklips:** **I don't want to, but if you keep telling people who I am and what I do, I am going to have to kill you and everyone you told.** **Now erase that boy's, named Edward Cullen, memory.**

**Twi-Babe: (smiles evilly) Sooooo, let me get this straight your asking me nay ordering me to erase, or tamper, with the memory of Edward Cullen, my one true love. (swoon)**

**Edward: (suddenly looks scared) Oh GOD no!**

**Bella: umm yeah remember me, Edward's SOUL MATE.**

**Twi-Babe: details details. **

**Whiteskin and Darklips: ONLY my name and other information. I will not let you give him amnesia and take advantage of it.**

**Edward and Bella: hear hear**

**Twi-Babe: (sighs dramatically) fine.**

**(Whiteskin and Darklips leaves)**

**Bella: Ummmmm you guys, wasn't there supposed to be like oh I don't know A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Twi-Babe: (looks confused for a moment then gasps) Oh my lord you're right! Please accept my apologies readers. Here's the new chap- **

**Bella: In my point of view? (she says hopefully)**

**Twi-Babe and Edward: (look at each other and shrug)**

**Edward: Sure. **

**Twi-Babe: Yeah why not. Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………**..**

BPOV

With only two hours left until I left, I was pack and physically ready to go. That didn't mean that mentally and emotionally I was. I looked up and sighed. This was literally about the fiftieth time I had caught Edward staring at me sadly. I was starting to feel extremely guilty.

"Edward?" I sighed.

"What?" he answered with fake innocence.

"You know what." I said. He sighed. I walked over to him. I couldn't leave him like this. "Sometimes bad things happen that change everything. Things that we can't stop. That doesn't mean that life as we know it ends. Life goes on."

He put his arms around me. "Bella, you are my life. How can my life go on when my life is leaving me?"

I turned to look into those beautiful topaz eyes. I put my hands on either side of his face. "When I leave," I whispered, "You wi-."

"Bells!" Charlie called out from down stairs. "We should really get going. You ready?"

_No _is what I wanted to say, but "Yeah, I'm coming" came out. I turned to go.

"No wait, please! What were gonna say just now." Edward exclaimed.

"I" I started.

"Bella, come on hurry." Charlie called.

"I have go now, Edward." I stammered.

"No, it's too soon. I'm not ready to say goodbye. I need more time." He whispered frantically.

"It's always going to be too soon. We're never gonna be ready to say goodbye. There will NEVER be enough time. I love you so SO much." I said. I knew that if I stayed any longer then I would break down again, but I had already cried all of my tears.

"Bella, I will never love anyone more deeply than I have you." Edward whispered.

"NOW, BELLA!!!" Charlie yelled.

"Goodbye, Edward Cullen" I breathed as I turned and left. I didn't look back as I went down the stairs. I didn't look back as Charlie and I walked to his car. I didn't look back as my once home disappeared into the darkness. I didn't look back as I walked through the airport or even as I got on the plane. I didn't look back, period. I wasn't even aware of the single, and last, tear that ran down my cheek. I wasn't aware of anyone or anything else on the plane, and I definitely wasn't aware of a topaz eyed vampire falling to his knees in the middle of a forest and crying dry tears as his broke. I was only aware of my own heart being ripped to shreds and pulled from my body as the plane filled with people.

I once heard a song called 'I Left My Heart in San Francisco.' As for me, I left my heart in Forks, Washington.

………………………………………………

NoPOV

Crying

I know I promised I'd never make you cry;  
I know it hurts but please dry your eyes.

I will give to you whatever you need;  
A hug, a kiss, just tells me please.

To see you cry is a terrible sight;  
Just let me love you and I'll hold you tight.

I'll do anything you want to make you proud;  
I'll climb the highest peak and yell your name aloud.

I love you to much to see you cry;  
Please sweetheart don't say goodbye.

Don't push me away I must stay near;  
To gently wipe away your tears.

If we must truly say goodbye;  
One more time just close your eyes.

And let us share one final kiss;  
For you are the love, I will forever miss.

…………………………………………………**..**

**Bella: I know that was kind of short, but Oh My Goodness.**

**Edward: That so sad.**

**Twi-Babe: I cried when I wrote this, and I'm not afraid to say it. **

**Edward: I didn't even get to say Goodbye.**

**Twi-Babe: BTW, I just want to make this clear to all of you readers who are going to flame me thinking that Bella leaving is the end of the story. It's NOT. I guess you could call this the sad climax of the story. There WILL be more. I hate sad endings therefore I refuse to leave you with a sad ending. **

**Send me reviews please. **

**(A/N: I was listening to Leann Rimes' version of 'The Rose' while I was writing this. I highly recommend it. Great song.) **


	8. READ: IMPORTANT AN

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Twi-Babe: Hey guys, um so listen I need your help. **

**Edward: They don't have that kind of help here. **

**Bella: Nice one!**

**Twi-Babe: Not funny! So in the chapter of I Don't Wanna Leave…..**

**Edward: I left a present hidden in Bella's possessions for her find after she left.**

**Bella: And I left something for Edward.**

**Twi-Babe: Both are unaware that there is a surprise for them in a special place. **

**Edward: The problem is that Twi-Babe can't decide who should find theirs first. **

**Bella: She already has the places that they are hidden, and what they are. **

**Twi-Babe: But I can't decide who should find theirs first. This is where you, the readers, come in. **

**Edward: Send reviews saying who should come first. **

**Bella: In three days, she'll count up votes and decide based on the numbers. **

**Twi-Babe: Today is Saturday, so I'll check my e-mail Tuesday night. This means that the next chapter will probably be posted Thursday or Friday. Wednesday, if my schedule gets wiped clean.**

**All: Happy voting. **


	9. Two Minds, One Heart Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**Twi-Babe: Bella is helping Edward recuperate from me tampering with his mind. Anyway, I have good news, bad news, and some great news. The good news is that you won't have to sit through my long dialogues before and after each chapter. The bad news is that you won't GET to read my witty, brilliant dialogues before and after each chapter. Finally, the great news is that I'll be starting a whole other series that consists of just the dialogue. It will be coming soon. Now, on with the chapter. **

…………………………………………………………………**.**

EPOV

I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to go into shock, but I WAS in shock. _This can't be happening. It's not supposed to be this way. True love isn't supposed to be ripped apart. It's not ALLOWED to. My Bella is gone. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. It's not fair. Then again, LIFE isn't fair. It never is and it never will be. _

My family had been courteous enough to leave me be. They knew that Bella was important to me. They were upset too. Even Rosalie was sad to see her go. The house was silent. I looked around my room. Suddenly, a book caught my eye. _Wuthering Heights_. Bella's copy. It was so worn from being read so much. It still had her scent on it. She must have left it here by accident. As I picked it up, a piece of paper fell out from between the pages. At first I passed it off a bookmark, but then I saw my name written on it. It was in Bella's handwriting. I opened it. It was a letter from Bella. I put the book down and sat beside it on the floor. I turned my attention back to the letter. I opened it and read.

_Dearest Edward,_

_As I prepare to leave you, my heart is filled with a never-ending sadness. Yet, it seems that with my leaving, I gain an insight to just how deep our love really was, and is, and will continue to be. Kahlil Gibran once said, 'Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.' I wasn't speaking lightly when I said that I wanted to spend ETERNITY with you. I refused to allow the universe to extinguish our __love with this separation. You told me on numerous occasions that I am your life now. Don't think for a second that I don't believe the same. YOU are MY life now, and you always will be. Samuel Butler once said, 'It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' He was wrong, Edward. I would rather die than lose our love, our passion. I'm lost without you. Your soul is the keeper of my heart. It's entwined in yours, and it beats only for you. Our love is a never ending story. Death would be merciful compared with our love dying. Physically, we are separated, but mentally and emotionally, our hearts and our souls will always be joined. Edward, I haven't, and never will have, loved anyone more deeply than I have you. You're the only reason I wake up and the reason that I can't sleep without your arms around me. My heart beats only for you. Separated from you, it stops. I die without you. You are the only one for me. I never knew what I did that was so good to deserve you. Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me. Your presence is a must for my existence. I'll miss you so much that it hurts to think about. What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. Our love is a beautiful dream. One that I never wanted to wake up from. Love is made of a single soul living within two bodies. There is no remedy for love but to love more. There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in the madness. I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. Love is, above all, the gift of oneself. There is only one happiness in life: to love and be loved. Love is a little haven of refuge from the world. Love is the life of the soul. It is the harmony of the universe. You love simply because you cannot help it. No matter what happens I will always, now and forever, love you. Never forget that I am yours for eternity. _

_Yours unconditionally,_

_Bella Swan_

_P.S. I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. And I always will._

Suddenly, it was as if there was hope for the future. After all, I still had her love, and she had mine. A smile started to come to my face, but stopped midway when I heard the distress coming off of my family's thoughts. I listened more intently. I was unaware of the letter slipping through my fingers as their thoughts registered.

"No, it's not possible." I whispered. Slowly, I felt my heart break as the painful truth sunk in.

…………………………………………………………**...........**

**Twi-Babe: What happened to break Edward's heart? Stay tuned to find out why in the coming chapters. **

**coughREVIEWcough**


	10. Two Minds, One Heart Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I, TwilightBabe13, do NOT own Twilight. **

**Twi-Babe: On with the story.**

……………………………………………………………………

_Perivously on I Don't Wanna Leave_

_(EPOV)_

_Suddenly, it was as if there was hope for the future. After all, I still had her love, and she had mine. A smile started to come to my face, but stopped midway when I heard the distress coming off of my family's thoughts. I listened more intently. I was unaware of the letter slipping through my fingers as their thoughts registered. _

"_No, it's not possible." I whispered. Slowly, I felt my heart break as the painful truth sunk in. _

……………………………………………………………………**..**

BPOV

Meanwhile, at the airport. **(A/N: I would like to state that this is happening EXACTLY the same time that the last chapter was happening except this is with Bella on the plane.)**

I kept going over it in my head. _How could this happen. _If I kept this up I was gonna cry tears that I no longer had.

"Excuse me, but you look like you're in a bit of a pickle." said a sweet, old lady beside me.

"Oh no, it's…..it's complicated." I answered.

"It's a while before the plane takes off."

"I left something very dear back in Forks."

"A boy?"

"How did you-?

"Honey, when you're as old and have seen as many things as I have ya just know." She said with a sad sort of smile on her face. "You love him?"

"So, much that it hurts." I whispered.

She smiled again. Then she turned back to reading her magazine.

I dug through my carry on till I found what I was looking for. My _Romeo and Juliet_ book. Only being the klutz that I am, I dropped it. As I picked it up I noticed a piece of paper sticking out. It was a letter addressed to me, in Edward handwriting. In the back of my mind I wondered if Edward had gotten my letter. I put the book back in my bag, and began to read.

_My Darling Love, Bella_

_Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars. I'll never let our love fade. I'll love you till the day I die, and then some. It's like falling in love with you all over again when I look into your beautiful eyes. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were the stars -- points of life and reason. Then you shot across my __sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you leave, it will be as if the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything goes black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes are blinded by the light. And there will be no more reason for anything. You are my life now. You always will be. If I had a __heartbeat, it would be your named repeated over and over again. You are the ONLY one for me. If you look into my eyes, you'll find me. If you look into my heart, you'll find you. You are so amazingly, wonderfully, beautifully, definitely the MOST precious of all precious things. When I'm near you I'm a better Me and when you're away I'm only half the man I want to be. You're amazing. I need you Bella. Like the roses need the rain. Like the poet needs pain. I just CAN'T live without you. My body and soul are yours. At night, when the hum of the everyday world retreats like the sun on the horizon, I still only think of you. How did a monster like me end up with an angel like you? I'll miss you so much because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with __somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. Life with out you, it isn't life at all. I love you more than yesterday, but less than I will tomorrow. If I could dream you'd be in every one. If I ever would've had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you. I never understood why my friends would ever say "she's the one" or "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her", but now, being with you, I've finally realized why. Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again. You complete me. I don't like to use the word "love" because it just doesn't capture the essence of the need that I feel for you, but I'll say I love you anyway. Because I do. Take care of my heart. It forever belongs with you. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward Cullen_

_P.S. I love you, Bella Marie Swan. And I always will. _

"Oh my god. I have to get off this plane." I said. "I'm in love."

The old woman smiled at me. "I thought you would say that."

A stewardess passed by.

"Um, excuse me, miss."

"Yes? How may I help you" she said sweetly.

"I have to get off the plane."

"That's not possible."

"What?"

"The doors have been closed, now"

"Can't you open them?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Please, I am BEGGING you."

"I'm sorry."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked suddenly.

She stared at me intently.

……………………………………………………………**..**

An hour later, at Edward's home

EPOV

We were gathered in front of the TV.

(News guy) _People are devastated with the crash of Flight 209. Flight 209 was on its way non-stop from Seattle, Washington to Jacksonville, Florida. There were no survivors. _

Carlisle turned it off. _I'm so sorry, Edward._

…………………………………………………………**...**

**Twi-Babe: 'gasp' Did Bella get off the plane in time? Find out in the next installment of I Don't Wanna Leave. **

**A/N: Please no flames, I already made it clear that I don't like sad endings. And this would fall under sad endings. I swear this has a purpose. It's not over until the story is COMPLETE. **

**(FYI: Edward's 108****th**** Birthday is coming up this next Saturday. It's gonna be awesome. I'm going to back a cake and decorate it. *swoon*)**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I MUST HAVE REVIEWS. **


	11. Sorry!

GO TO THE BOTTOM IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS!

I just wanted to write a quick note.

Here's the situation…When I started writing the stories I was in the eye of the storm. Meaning I was in the middle of my Twilight craze. Now, I've moved on to other crazes. I'll still be writing stories, just not Twilight fanfics. I went ahead and stopped writing and didn't finish because it honestly would be a terrible ending. I truly did try to finish the story. I was in the middle of writing the next chapter, when I reread it…I'm gonna be honest guys. It sucked. So, I decided to write this instead.

NOTE: This doesn't mean that I won't finish the story. I have every intention of finishing it. However, right now I'm just not into Twilight. But trust me when I say that all of my crazes come full circle. It will be finished EVENTUALLY. Just not anytime soon, but I WILL finish it. Until then…use your imagination.

Sorry…Especially if you were really into the story. I will be posting other non-Twilight fanfics soon.

Please no flames. (Also for futrue references, my Pen name has been changed to JulietFloraWinters)

(Sickingly happy woman voice)

Thank you, and have nice day! Bye bye now.

(Side note:I am currently in the process of writing a book. If your interested in checking my progress,then I will be posting messages at the top of my profile. So just go to my profile to check it out.)


	12. A Love United

**A/N: It's finally happened, after months (feels like years) of putting a halt on this story. I've finally decided to continue/finish it. The writer inside of me wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is…Enjoy!**

…**.**

**Announcer guy: Did Bella get off the plane in time? Will Edward's love be lost forever? Find out in today's chapter of (insert dramatic soap-operaish music here) I Don't Wanna Leave. Here's a look at what happened in the last chapter.**

EPOV

We were gathered in front of the TV.

(News guy) _People are devastated with the crash of Flight 209. Flight 209 was on its way non-stop from Seattle, Washington to Jacksonville, Florida. There were no survivors. _

Carlisle turned it off. _I'm so sorry, Edward._

**Announcer guy: Now, for the continuation. **

…**..**

BPOV

"Thank you SO much for driving me back to Forks. You don't know what this means to me." I looked to the old woman in the driver's seat. I had learned that her name was Rose. I was so glad I met her on that plane. I couldn't believe that I'd just almost made the greatest mistake of my life.

(flashback)

"_Have you ever been in love? I asked suddenly._

_The stewardess stared at me intently, "What?" she asked. _

"_If I don't get off this plane right now, then I'm going to lose my one and only chance at happiness…and love." I looked up at her._

"_Look I wish I cou-" she began._

"_Look here little missy," the Rose spoke up, "this child is gettin' off this plane whether you like or not." The stewardess gaped at her. "Now either you help us, or you can get out of our way." _

"_I guess I COULD let you off real quick." The stewardess spoke slowly. She motioned for them to follow her to the door._

"_You're coming to?" I asked Rose._

"_Do you have a ride?" She retorted._

"_No, bu-"_

"_Then you need me don' cha?" Rose smiled._

"_I guess I do…I just hate to make you miss your flight."_

"_You love 'im?" She gazed at me as I nodded without hesitation. "Then it don' matter"_

(end flashback)

Rose had been so kind to me. I never knew how I could repay her generosity.

"Here we are!" Rose said, pulling into the drive way. "Home sweet home."

"Thanks." I grabbed my things to bring inside. "I can't express my gratitude.

"I think all wait here"

"Why?" I asked…confused.

"I have a feelin' you're going to want to be taken somewhere else." She smiled as if she knew something that I didn't.

I shrugged and walked into the house. "CHAR-I mean DAD! I came back, I just couldn't leave." I turned to see Charlie staring at me wide-eyed. "What is it…something on my face?" I reached up to wipe my face, but Charlie caught my hands continually staring at me.

"You're alive!" He whispered with tears in his eyes. He suddenly pulled me to him in a very unCharlie-like manner and hugged me to him. "I thought I'd lost you. I would've never been able to forgive myself if you'd stayed on that plane.

"What are you talking about! Why would I be dead?" He was starting to scare me.

"The plane crashed its been all over the news." He finally let go to look at me.

"Then that means…do you think…Edward heard." I said hoping that he hadn't.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I would assume everyone's heard about, and thinks that you're…" he couldn't find it in him to complete the sentence.

"I need to go find him…could you please call Mom, and tell her I'll call her later?" I asked.

"Of course" He said as I raced to the door. "Bella?"

I turned back. "Yeah Dad?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too" I went back outside. Unsurprisingly, Rose was there waiting for me. I went to the car and got back in.

"So where too?" She smiled sweetly at me. "You wanna go to this boy's house?"

I was about to say yes when I paused. "Actually, I think I know where he is." Rose grinned as she sped off in the direction I gave her. _I just hope he doesn't do anything rash in the meantime._ I worried to myself as we grew nearer to our destination.

…..

NoPOV

Edward looked up into the sky as he lay in the meadow. He tried to recall, in a blur of memories, how he had come to be here. A lot of things can happen when you lose someone. He had only been in the meadow for a few minutes. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

He went to stand when his body hunched over in painful grief as he cried tears that could never come. His hands shook in front of his face, hands that would never again feel the warmth of Bella's human skin. He would never again hear his name flow like honey from her mouth. Never again, would her glorious heartbeat sound. Nor would her wide brown eyes look at him with such love.

Edward's heart ached as he thought back to prom, when Bella had asked him to change her. _I should have changed her right then. The guilt of stripping her from her immortality would've been nothing compared to this pain I feel now from losing her. _He thought to himself

Her scent still lingered in the air. Making even more memories come back to him. Memories that were once happy, but now held a bitter resentment plagued his mind. It was all too much to bear. He bowed his head to cry tears that couldn't be shed. He suddenly felt someone behind him.

"Edward?" A voice whispered. Edward turned to see his angel standing only a few feet from him.

"What's this, an angel come to comfort me?" He spoke aloud to himself. "But that is impossible for when my angel left this world turned to hell, and angels belong, not in hell, but in heaven. So therefore this must be my mind mocking me for not protecting my angel. For letting my angel die, which is really the same as if I had killed her myself."

"Edward, please" Bella rushed forward and kneeled in front of him. "I'm not dead…I wasn't on the plane…I mean I was, but I got off. I got your letter. I told myself that I was trying to make the world happy. It was then I realized that…you are my world. So I got off the plane and…and came back to forks…to you."

Bella was suddenly surrounded by Edward's arms as he embraced her. It was clear then that he knew she was alive.

"You're here…alive…I thought…" Edward began but instead brought his lips to hers. Though they had kissed before, never had there been this much love in one kiss. He broke away, reluctantly, and looked into her eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I kept telling myself that I would find someone else, but I don't WANT anyone else. You are my one and only love…now and forever." Bella gazed at Edward's face. "I love you."

"Show me." Edward grinned as Bella formed her body to him and kissed him.

"Oh" Bella gasped and suddenly looked back. "I forgot about Rose."

"Who?"

"She brought me back to Forks. She helped me get off the plane." She explained. "The stewardess wasn't going to let me off, but Rose convinced her…I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Then I owe her my thanks for returning my angel to me." Edward picked Bella up and took her back to where she had left Rose.

When they arrived no one was there. There weren't even any tire marks. It was as if no one had been there in weeks. Leaves and branches sat undisturbed on the road.

"But…she was right…" Bella trailed off, and looked confusingly up at Edward, who shrugged.

"Maybe she left?"

"Yeah, maybe." Bella answered. "I never even got thank her for all she had done for me."

"I bet she knows." Edward said as he leaned down to kiss her before picking her up. "We should probably go tell everyone else that you're here. They must still think you're dead." He carried her as they flew off towards the Cullen's house.

….

RosePOV

I looked down at the girl as she was surrounded by the family of vampires. They were beyond happiness after finding out she was alive. Even Rosalie embraced her happily. All of them were silently thanking god that the accepted member of their family had been returned safely to them.

"Rose, you know the rules." I looked up as a young woman came to sit beside me. "Angles aren't supposed to directly interfere with mortals' lives. Now really Rose, what WERE you thinking?" I would have thought myself to be in trouble, but the sparkle of approval in her eyes and the smile on her face proved otherwise.

"Oh Eloise, I couldn't let them be separated like that." I explained. "Besides, HE isn't mortal, then again HE isn't the one I saved."

"Don't be so sure." Eloise mused. "He is connected to her."

"So…by saving HER, I also saved HIM!" I guessed.

"Right."

"But I still broke the rules didn't I."

"Yes…yes you did, but" I looked up hopefully as Eloise continued, "it was for unselfish reasons."

"So I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

"You're not in trouble." She began to smile.

"The boss approves?" I pressed.

"The boss approves." By this time Eloise was full out grinning. "And I have a feeling someone is going to remain alive for a very VERY long time, maybe even…forever." She said looking down. I followed her gaze to Bella. "Come on, we've lingered enough. Oh and I little birdie told me that someone earned their wings." This time she was looking at me.

"You mean it…REALLY!" I gasped excitedly.

She laughed then skipped joyfully away, and with one last look down at the girl. I followed her.

….

**THE END!**

**A/N: Well guess that ends it. You know this is my longest chapter. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. **

**Darren: You're despicable!**

**Me: Darren! Oh by the way everybody this is Darren from the Cirque Du Freak series. Now Darren, what are you doing here!**

**Darren: You promised.**

**Me: What?**

**Darren: Last night, you promised me that you would write a Cirque Du Freak Fic for me. Imagine my surprise with I come to find you writing a TWILIGHT fic! I mean…I am hurt.**

**Me: Look I had an epiphany last night with this story, and felt that I should finish it. This doesn't mean that I won't write a fic for you. **

**Darren: So WHAT? Princess EdWART Sparkles gets a full length fic, but I only get promised a few oneshots…come on!**

**Edward: OKAY THAT'S IT! You have called me names for the last time.**

**Me: Oh you're in trouble now!**

**Bella: Perhaps we should leave?**

**Me: Yes…let's…hope you guys enjoyed the story…looks like it's about to be battle of the vampires here. **

**(Edward and Darren start going at each other)**

**Me/Bella: (gasp)**

**coughREVIEWcough**


End file.
